disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie (Weird World)
Stephanie is the deuteragonist in the Disney's Weird World ''franchise. She is voiced by Charli XCX. Background Official Bio Development Personality Physical appearance Stephanie, originally a human, currently a cyborg gem, while still having human features, has pure white skin with metal skin and circuits underneath. Her blood is also currently blue, although she did have red blood like everyone else. Her hair is naturally blonde, but she always dyes it, prominently an orange/red/pink/purple/blue ombre colour, sometimes other colours, with a couple of accesories in it - a small tiara, a star, a cyan butterfly and a lilac headband with a pink heart. She has a pearl in her forehead and back. She has light blue eyes (glowing blue robot eyes underneath), light purple eyeshadow, freckles and wears star earrings on her ears. Her normal outfit is a coral hoodie, cyan glittery crop top with a red outlined yellow star on it, light orange jean shorts, pink socks and blue Converse All Star Chuck Taylor shoes with sparkly diamonds. She also has a white cap, light blue fingerless gloves, a pink Unisex Ice Watch, a pink and blue shiny ombre bracelet and pink fingernails. Appearances Weird World Weird World 2 Weird World 3 The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Weird World: The TV Show'' Trivia *Stephanie has many similarities with Pearl from the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe: **Both have pearls in their foreheads **Both are intelligent **Both are LGBT characters **Both have white skin **Both have blue eyes **Both have blue blood **Both can easily disgusted *Stephanie suffers from bipolar disorder. This means that sometimes she can feel happy and joyful, while other times she feels sad and depressed. **She can sometimes even feel angry or scared. **This means she finds it very easy to cry. **She revealed in the episode Divedown Disentanglement that stress causes her to act or speak without thinking. *Stephanie is repellent to acid, she even has an acid hot tub in her bedroom. **She's since lost this power after becoming human again. *Stephanie is left-handed. *She is Disney's first ever female cyborg. *Stephanie's favourite foods are Oreos, strawberries and marshmallows. **She's also known to really like cheese. *She is the first ever officially confirmed LGBT Disney animated character. **She confirms she became a lesbian, because she hates the personality of boys and like the personality of girls. *She had a crush on Eleanor Jacqueline (formerly Sadie), George's mother, even though she doesn't seem to realise. **She managed to get over her in the Life of Time. *Her eyes are very sensitive to water. **Everytime she goes underwater, she wears a diving mask or if she's doing or practicing lifeguard duties or taking a shower, she just closes them. ***Even if she cries, her eyes will turn red and burn. ***She revealed in the episode Divedown Disentanglement that as a child, she nearly went blind after being underwater with her eyes open. *She had frigophobia, which is a fear of becoming freezing cold. **She's since overcame her fear, following her sacrifice defeating King Axecutioner in the first film. *The shoes she promenently wears are blue Converse All Star Chuck Taylor shoes with sparkly diamonds. *She's known to really like indie and alternative bands and singers. Some include real-life acts like Evanescence, Vampire Weekend, Goo Goo Dolls, Radiohead and Lana Del Rey and fictional ones like Charlie Ulyatt, Jonquil, Vanilla Wood and her personal favourite - 3-4 Embrace, all of which are seen or mentioned in the episode Alter-Indie Concert. **In fact, just like George Jacqueline, she likes music in general. *Stephanie is very squeamish and can easily faint or even throw up at things like needles, holes or the sound of bones breaking. **Stephanie also easily gets car sick, as shown in the first film and the TV series episode Zane Applegurgle. **However, she is fine with blood, as long as it's not a really deep cut or ends up becoming like gore. *In the episode The Water Wand she became fully robot after being trapped in the Water Wand.. **In the next episode Nerves of Steel, she was transformed back to her normal self after getting trapped again and reversing the effects. *Stephanie was a smoker. **She successfully quit, in the episode Smoking Problem. ***It was first emplied in the first film that she smoked, it was then confirmed in the episode A Hell of a Cell. *She was the first ever survivor of the super deadly Two-Spotted Albino Jellyfish, which appeared in the episode Divedown Disentanglement. *Many fans think that Stephanie's favourite colour is blue, but in the episode Ace of Space, she reveals her favourite colour is actually coral. **A sign is that her signature hoodie and her bed sheets are coloured coral. ***She revealed in the episode Pearl of Wisdom that a coral hat her mother was wearing was the first thing she ever saw. *Her birthday is June 24th. *She revealed in the episode Training Time! that is a bad trainer and back then, she left the training to Eleanor. **This was mostly because she was a trainee herself in her human days when being trained for war and action. **She's since taken lessons with Eleanor's friend Ella Sandbar and has gotten better over the course of the franchise. *It's revealed in the episode Zane Applegurgle that Stephanie's natural hair colour is blonde. *Stephanie has had the most injuries and near-death experiences of any character in the series. **She managed to die once, in the first film (she was revived near the end). **She was injured in the following episodes - Divedown Disentanglement, In a Pickle, Rockery Beach of Doom, The Black Saw of Death, Suicidal Stephanie and Acid Mates. She was also injured in the first film and part 2 of The Weird World 4nale. *As revealed in the first film, Stephanie was originally a human, 18 years of age, but became a gem following an accident that nearly cost her life. After her transformation, she was then taken in by fellow gems on The Crystal Planet and a few years later would join The Extraordinary Eight. *Stephanie's dream job is to be a lifeguard. **This was first revealed in the first film and has been constantly mentioned since. **She officially got the job in the episode Wishful Waterpark, but got fired a couple of weeks later after it turns out she had been stealing ice cream behind her bosses' backs. **After The Weird World 4nale, she moved to Water City and got the job again, this time permenantly. *She's less than 2500 years old. *She is allergic to eggs. *She's often considered one of Disney's cutest characters. *She was the last one to join the original Extraordinary Eight line up. *While her signature hair colour is an ombre mix of orange, red, pink, purple and blue, Stephanie has tried out different hair colours on some occaisions. **One example is in the episode Ace of Space where her hair was dyed pastel green. Other colours include dark red (Takeaway), lilac (Stephanie's Favourite Tree) and one half black, one half blue (The Wedding). ***She's also been seen with her natural hair colour (blonde) in episodes like Zane Applegurgle, Jungle Jewel or Beach Bliss? and The Perfect Summer Holiday. *In the episode Stephanie's Favourite Tree, she reveals she never takes her gloves off except for when she goes swimming. *It was revealed in The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) that Stephanie was one behind The Extraordinary Eleven's battles and she had been controlling The Water Wand to control many villains they fought in the past. **This wasn't actually her fault however, since The Water Wand used The Black Saw of Death to make her act evil and this would cause her to control The Water Wand in an evil way without anyone noticing. The Water Wand did this to many humans so she'd have better chance of ruling the universe. And Stephanie hates The Water Wand for making her do this. It's what also causes most of her stress, as well as leading the team, thus causing her to act in different moods. **It's also the reason why she's a cyborg, as she was given robotic parts by them. ***She managed to redeem herself after deciding life is more important and betraying her. *In Divedown Disentanglement, it was revealed that Stephanie's mother was killed by house rubble. **She reveals more info about her during Season 8 and how important she was to Weird World and many other planets and worlds. *Stephanie first arrived in Rainbow City in 1984, six years after Eleanor's apparent death, in that time she had been suffering depression and fell out with her gem friends, which lead to her decision to leave The Crystal Planet. Her space pod crashed into the rainbow ocean and she swam to shore to find it. In her first days, she felt physical and emotional pain, but has gotten better since then. *Stephanie confirms that even though she has two pearls, she isn't a fusion, as humans who become gems are given two gems, just to make them as powerful as other gems. **This is the same with fellow gems Tinashe and Flamie, who also have two gems each, making them originally humans also, but not with Sarah, Fanchon, Umaiza and Christie, who have one gem each, making them naturally gems. *The character was universally acclaimed by critics and named as one of Disney's best female characters. Praise went to her design, personality traits, cuteness, emotional and interesting backstory, powers and actions she's done throughout the franchise, especially in episodes like Nerves of Steel and Life of Time, the first film and the fourth and final film. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Weird World Characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:English characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Weird World Category:LGBT characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Electrocuted Category:Official Disney Heroines Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Orphans Category:Gems Category:Minions Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face